The Afflicted
by LMXB
Summary: A quarantined planet, ill health and new ancient technology all lead to trouble. A Ronon centred fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters etc and make no profit from writing._

**Summary: **A quarantined planet, ill health and new ancient technology all lead to trouble. A Ronon centred fic.

**A/N: **The original idea for this story came from Bellestarr01 - Many thanks for the inspiration and I hope I have not twisted it too much!

* * *

"Colonel welcome back." Marie smiled. "Seeing the Apollo only arrived ten minutes ago I am assuming the pair of you can not have had a sparring accident already." She added looking from Sheppard to Ronon, who loitered in a corner.

"No." Sheppard smiled. "Ronon here was unwell on the trip so I thought I better bring him along to get checked out."

"I can tell Mr Dex is enthusiastic about the plan."

"Well the joys of being the boss means I can order him to come. So where's the doc?"

"Stuck off-world with Captain Bicknell's team. So one of the others will have to do. Preferably one of the ones due to leave anyway."

"Aren't you leaving to?" Sheppard asked.

"I am, but I'll be back. Not all he doctors who are leaving will be." She explained.

"I'll leave the choice to you, but I might hang around and make sure he kind of behaves."

"Try to get him to a gurney, I'll fetch a doctor." Marie said before heading off.

"I'm fine." Ronon said as Sheppard approached him.

"Ronon you locked yourself in your quarters for over half the trip. That is not fine."

"I'm fine now."

"That is what we are going to check."

"It's a waste of time."

"Humour me." Sheppard shot back as a weary and nervous looking doctor approached.

"I hear you've been unwell." The doctor said only for Ronon to remain silent.

"Can you tell me what your symptoms were?" The doctor probed after a painful moment of silence.

"Didn't feel great." Ronon explained, causing Sheppard to roll his eyes.

"How exactly?" The doctor continued.

"Didn't feel normal." Ronon shrugged.

"Ok, did you have a headache, temperature, muscle ache, sore throat?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"I had them, but I don't now."

"Ok." The doctor sighed. "I am going to run a few tests." He said as he attempted to put a cuff round Ronon's arm. As Ronon growled at the action Sheppard said.

"You want to get out of here let the nice doctor do the tests. If you're good I am sure we can get you a lollipop."

Ronon growled but let the doctor take his blood pressure. The next few minutes were spent with Ronon scowling at the doctor whilst they nervously ran a battery of tests. Eventually the doctor took a step back and said.

"Everything appears normal, so it was probably a cold or the flu, but I have taken some blood to test just in case."

"Thanks doc." Sheppard smiled as Ronon got off the gurney and left the infirmary without a word.

As Sheppard reached the corridor Ronon was no where to be seen. Having re-scanned the corridor Sheppard took a guess at where Ronon may have gone and went to the mess hall.

"Hey what took you so long?" McKay said between mouthfuls.

"Oh I don't know. Possibly something to do with intergalactic travel." Sheppard said as he put his tray down.

"I meant the Apollo beamed you down over an hour ago."

"You checking up on me McKay? That is either really sweet or disturbing." The Colonel said, causing McKay to roll his eyes. "Well I had to take a detour to the infirmary."

"Are you all right?" Teyla asked with genuine concern as McKay backed away from the Colonel.

"I'm fine, it was Ronon."

"What's wrong with him?" Teyla asked.

"Probably nothing. He locked himself in his quarters for most of the trip saying he wasn't feeling well. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't serious."

"Was it?" McKay asked, still fearing for his own health.

"The doctor didn't seem too concerned. Maybe I'll send him to see Keller when she gets back."

"You'd better hope it's not serious then." McKay said resuming the demolishing of his chocolate cake.

"Why?"

"Her luck hit the mission again and she is stuck there for the next month." McKay explained before Teyla added.

"There is an outbreak on the planet. It is very contagious so Dr Keller has quarantined the planet for the next month."

"Are Keller and Bicknell's team ok?" Sheppard asked.

"Corporal Stewart has succumbed to the illness and Corporal Hick has started to display symptoms." Teyla answered.

"How serious is it?" Sheppard probed.

"Put it this way the planet is basic." McKay rejoined the conversation.

"So?"

"So there is no way Jennifer would want to stay there for a night let alone a month. Don't look at me like that she likes her comforts. She is not the outdoors type. Anyway my point is to quarantine herself there for a month she must be worried." The physicist explained before looking over Sheppard's shoulder and saying. "He looks fine to me. Nothing wrong with his appetite either."

Turning round Sheppard looked at Ronon who was carrying a tray laden with food. "Hey buddy where'd you disappear to?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"To make sure McKay hadn't removed my stuff." He said as he sat down.

"That was one time and you'd left." McKay protested. Ronon just stared him into silence.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked, still concerned by what Sheppard had said.

"I'm fine." Ronon answered after glaring at Sheppard.

"Still it is unlike you to be ill." Teyla pressed. "And locking yourself in your quarters?"

"Needed to escape his mothering." Ronon answered nodding at Sheppard.

"I don't mother."

"Sure you do." McKay said finishing off his dessert.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning." Woolsey greeted, clearly surprised, as he briskly walked into the briefing room. As the reciprocal greetings occurred he took his seat.

"I was not expecting your team for another ten minutes." He said looking round the table.

"We wanted to be here when you contact the doc, so we can see how she's doing." Sheppard said.

"Very well. But I do have an agenda to cover with Dr Keller so please can you keep the normal irrelevant chatter to a minimum." Woolsey agreed.

"What irrelevant chatter?" McKay questioned. "Everything I say is important. If you think it is irrelevant then I think you need to reassess your priorities."

"So when you got drunk and talked about that time you lost your clothes, that was important?" Sheppard asked.

"Cos you told us to forget about it." Ronon added.

"Gentleman!" Woolsey exclaimed. "This is exactly what I was talking about." He sighed. "Perhaps you should take a leaf out of Teyla's book." He added before reaching his radio and asking Chuck to dial, whilst Sheppard whispered to Teyla.

"Teacher's pet."

A few minutes later Jennifer's very weary face appeared on the screens in the briefing room.

"Dr Keller." Woolsey said. "How is it going?"

"I think I am making progress. Some of the patients are beginning to show strong signs of recovery."

"Any more fatalities?"

"Five." Jennifer said, her eyes betraying her guilt and sense of failure.

"How are our people?" Sheppard asked.

"They are showing signs of improvement." Jennifer replied.

"And you?" Woolsey asked.

"What ever it is, is still only attacking males."

"You sure?" McKay asked. "Cos you look like crap." He added causing Teyla to chastise him.

"Are you sure you don't want us to send anyone else through?" Woolsey questioned ignoring McKay.

"I'm sure. Atlantis is short staffed as it is." Jennifer replied.

"Well try to get some rest. We will send through the supplies you asked for."

"Thanks." Jennifer replied as the signal terminated.

"Should we not send help?" Teyla pressed.

"Dr Keller keeps refusing. She is all too aware that the infirmary is short staffed. To send others through would not only be detrimental to Atlantis, but it would jeopardise their safety as well. I agree that Dr Keller is strained, but we must defer to her decision." He replied as he flipped open a folder. "But this does tie in with what I wanted to talk to you about."

"The mission?" Sheppard asked confused.

"No, we will come to that later." Woolsey said.

"Later? This sounds ominous." McKay muttered.

"You have been back on base for two weeks?" Woolsey asked Sheppard.

"Just over." Sheppard confirmed.

"And during that time you are aware that the Chief Medical Officer of the expedition is quarantined off-world?"

"Yes."

"And her absence along with the recent exodus of personal does leave the infirmary short staffed?" Woolsey pressed.

"Not sure how I can help there." Sheppard commented.

"Fortunately I am."

"You are?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes Colonel. You need to actively persuade Ronon to stop injuring marines."

"I do?" Sheppard queried, uncertain of how he was meant to achieve this. Even more uncertain when he looked at Ronon.

"Yes you do." Woolsey said, picking up a piece of paper and holding it out to Sheppard. "This is a graph of patients seen in the infirmary. You notice the minimal activity when you were on Earth compared with the much higher activity on the right."

"But there are two troughs on the right." Sheppard said, feeling that Ronon was being unfairly singled out.

"Yes, yes there are. I am glad you pointed them out. They correspond to the two missions you have been on since you got back." Woolsey said. "So clearly the evidence points to either you or Ronon being responsible."

"With his skill, not Sheppard." Ronon shrugged.

"I assumed it was you Ronon. However, this can not go on. I need you to ease up on the marines until we are fully staffed again." Woolsey said looking straight at Ronon. "I believe there are two options. Firstly I trust you to ease up, secondly we increase your off-world time."

"Sounds good to me." Ronon said.

"Just him?" McKay asked, almost pleading.

"Your whole team." Woolsey said.

"But my work." McKay began to protest.

"Fear not Dr McKay I have already thought about that. I have planned your next five missions and all involve going to planets of scientific interest. In fact they have been hand picked by you. If I remember correctly you picked them for Dr Zelenka's missions, so for you they should be a breeze."

"But." McKay started knowing full well he had picked those missions for Zelenka for a reason.

"I am glad that is settled." Woolsey said swiftly. "Your next mission then is to MX-321."


	3. Chapter 3

"Next time I find something interesting on the scans remind me to see if it is reachable by Jumper." McKay wheezed as he traversed the alien terrain.

"Next time perhaps you should not assign all the bad jobs to Zelenka." Sheppard said before offering. "We can go back if you want." Secretly wanting off the planet as much as McKay.

"After hiking ten miles? I've made it this far, I'll go on." The physicist wheezed.

"How magnanimous of you." Sheppard shot back.

"Yes well, I'm a team player." McKay replied, seemingly oblivious to the sarcasm in Sheppard's voice, moments before he nearly walked straight into Ronon's back. Assuming Ronon's abrupt stop was due to imminent danger he quickly drew his revolver, nearly dropping it in the process, and crouched down.

"Everything ok buddy?" Sheppard asked carefully scanning the surroundings.

"Yeah."

"Then why'd we stop?" McKay asked standing. Ronon didn't answer, instead he started walking.

"I'll talk to him." Teyla assured Sheppard as she moved to the front of the group to walk along side Ronon.

"Is everything ok?" Teyla inquired.

"Yes." Ronon replied without turning his head.

"Then why are you grimacing?"

"I'm not."

"Ronon, you are frowning and pulling a face, two signs that you are suffering some discomfort."

"My head hurts." Ronon confessed.

"Badly?"

"No." Ronon answered, although Teyla was not convinced.

"Why are you squinting."

"Cos it's bright."

"It is not that bright." Teyla argued, growing more concerned.

"Yes it is." Ronon growled in an all too familiar tone Teyla immediately recognised as her queue to drop the subject. Instead she dropped back, carefully keeping an eye on the former runner.

"What's up?" Sheppard asked having hurried to Teyla's side.

"I think he is unwell." Teyla said.

"How bad?"

"He only admits to a headache, but he is clearly in pain."

"Crap." Sheppard muttered before turning back to McKay.

"McKay how far 'til whatever it is we are looking for?"

"Not far."

"How far?" Sheppard pressed.

"Ok the source of the energy is coming from right over there." McKay said pointing to a solid looking rocky structure.

"That's a cliff face Rodney." Sheppard pointed out before calling Ronon back.

"Well there must be a hidden entrance." McKay said.

"A hidden entrance?" Sheppard asked cynically.

"Yes."

"Well then you'd better find it." Sheppard said.

"That's Conan's job." McKay argued.

"No that's your job."

"Fine. I'll do everything, like normal." McKay muttered as he started scouring the cliff face for an entrance.

"However, you could help Chewie." Sheppard said when Rodney was out of ear shot. Ronon, however, just stood staring into the distance. "Ronon." Sheppard said louder.

"What?"

"I said you could help find the entrance."

"Entrance?" Ronon asked.

"Which leads to what we're looking for." Sheppard explained. "so you could help find it." He added slowly. Ronon shrugged and walked off.

"Ok that was weird. He is definitely not ok. Did you notice anything before we left?" Sheppard asked.

"He was fine during our sparring session last night." Teyla replied.

"Stay close to him." Sheppard ordered. "If you think he is getting worse we'll abort."

Nodding, Teyla walked off to become Ronon's shadow.

"Found it." McKay eventually shouted.

"When you say found it are you referring to what we are looking for or the way to find what we are looking for?" Sheppard queried.

"Seeing how I was looking for a way into the solid rock I found what I was looking for." McKay replied.

"But not what we are actually looking for?" Sheppard pressed, wanting to wrap the mission up.

"No, but according to these readings we are close."

"Then lead the way and find it quickly." Sheppard ordered, leaving the physicist feeling like he was missing out on some vital information.

McKay squinted his eyes at Sheppard before leading the team through a narrow passage that led into the rocky cliff. Sheppard and Teyla watching Ronon's every step.

After thirty metres the narrow passage opened up into a giant cavern. McKay looked at his scanner again before changing his bearing and marching off.

"Ok it's over there." McKay eventually said pointing across a very shallow gully.

"So?" Sheppard asked.

"So I need you and Conan to go get it."

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because it involves scaling a wall and the threat of a fifteen foot drop."

"So?" Sheppard continued to probe.

"So I hate heights. I'd probably look down, get dizzy, fall, break a leg and then you'd have to carry me back with me complaining." McKay argued.

"I see your point." Sheppard conceded. "So what do we need to do exactly?"

"You see that stoney type thing on the alter type thing?"

"Yes." Sheppard replied, unimpressed by Rodney's description.

"Bring it back."

"Will it cause us to swap bodies?" Sheppard probed.

"Unlikely."

"That's not a no." Sheppard pointed out, his doubts growing.

"Highly unlikely, but to be on the safe side let Ronon touch it so you don't activate it."

"What if it is already activated?" Sheppard asked.

"That's why you are going across." McKay explained.

"Ronon, we need to go get that stone thing." Sheppard called over.

"Why doesn't McKay go?" Ronon growled.

"He's afraid of heights." Sheppard answered.

"You want me to go over there and grab the rock because you are afraid of a fifteen foot drop?" Ronon asked in disbelief having walked to the edge and seen just how shallow the gully was.

"Yes." McKay answered, causing Ronon to growl. However, wanting to return to Atlantis the big Satedan found a foothold on the cliff face and began to edge his way across.

"Umm you should probably go to incase it is already activated and you need to turn it off." McKay said turning to Sheppard. Rolling his eyes Sheppard followed Ronon across.

By the time he had made it to the other side Ronon had already placed the rock-type object in his pocket.

"Lets go." The Satedan growled trying to find some purchase.

"Um ok." Sheppard replied, as he reversed his path. "Something wrong?"

"No." Ronon growled as he started to edge across. He was half way back when he gasped in pain. Snapping his head round to look at his friend the Colonel asked.

"Ronon, what's wrong?"

"Hurts." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Where?"

"Si-" Ronon started to say before he screamed out in pain. The wave of intense agony that washed over his body caused him to loose his grip on the cliff and fall down the fifteen foot drop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ronon?" Sheppard called as he began to work his way down the cliff face towards his fallen friend whilst Teyla and McKay looked on in horror. Teyla's first reaction was to scramble down to aid Ronon. However, she knew that the fall was not bad enough to cause serious injuries and her efforts were better spent on getting Ronon out of the hole he was in. Trusting in Sheppard she looked to McKay and said.

"Help me find something to help Ronon back up."

"Like what?" McKay asked. "It is not like we were carrying climbing gear."

"Rodney!" Teyla said sternly.

"Ok fine, I could maybe use the vines, if they are strong enough." He conceded before looking at the surroundings in greater detail.

Down below Sheppard was desperately trying to wake Ronon up and assess his injuries. As he ran his hands behind Ronon's head he felt something warm and almost sticky. Pulling his hand away he saw the all too familiar crimson stain. Turning round Sheppard shouted up.

"Teyla, can you look in my bag? There should be a first aid kit in there."

A few moments later Teyla's head appeared. "I have it. I will drop it down." After Sheppard had collected it she waited patiently for Sheppard to finish his examination before asking.

"How is he?"

"He took a blow to the head, it is bleeding, but I've seen worse. No obvious signs of breaks." He called up. "Have you or McKay got us a way up if Ronon can't walk?"

"Rodney believes he can make a harness and a pulley system." Teyla replied as Ronon began to stir.

"Take it easy buddy." Sheppard said whilst trying to stop Ronon moving. "You fell and hit your head."

"Hurts." Ronon groaned, clearly dazed from the blow to his head.

"Your head? I'm not surprised. I can give you some-"

"No."

"If it hurts you should take something." Sheppard advised.

"Not head." Ronon said whilst grimacing.

"What else hurts?" Sheppard asked, wondering if he had missed something important.

"Side. Caused me to fall." Ronon gasped as Sheppard began to lift Ronon's shirt.

At first Sheppard felt relieved that Ronon had not caused any serious damage from the fall, but as the Satedan's words settled in his mind he became increasingly concerned about the cause of the pain. Carefully scanning the former runner's side Sheppard could see no obvious reason for the pain, but the anguished expression on Ronon's face was a clear indication that something was seriously wrong.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" Sheppard asked.

Ronon moved his hand to the lower right side of his abdomen, his eyes scrunched shut in pain.

"Ronon this is important, how ill were you feeling before you fell?"

"Not good." The Satedan gasped.

"Ok Ronon, I am going to give you something for the pain and then we are going back home. The drug is going to make you feel a bit odd, but if I'm right the pain will only get worse so you need to take the meds." Sheppard explained. To his surprise and worry Ronon did not argue. Standing the Colonel turned to look up at Rodney and Teyla.

"You ready guys?"

"Yeah. As soon as you think you can move him, the harness is good to go." McKay called back.

"Now." Sheppard replied causing McKay and Teyla to carefully lower the Jerry-rigged harness.

As the device reached Sheppard's hands he looked at it with extreme scepticism.

"It's ok, it will hold Ronon's weight no problem." McKay shouted down. Trying to hide his doubt Sheppard turned back to the former runner.

"The pain killers should kick in soon." Sheppard assured the still writhing Ronon. "Are there any other injuries I should know about?"

"This bad enough." Ronon replied grimacing.

"Hang in there." The colonel tried to console him. "I am going to strap you into here, then we are going to pull you up."

"No need I can make it."

"Somehow I doubt that." Sheppard said dryly. "But even if you could, have you not noticed how podgy McKay's looking? He could use the exercise that pulling you up will provide. So view this as a training exercise for him will you?"

Knowing deep down he was in no position to argue Ronon nodded and allowed Sheppard to attach the harness.

As Teyla and McKay pulled Ronon up, Sheppard climbed up along side the big Satedan carefully watching his team mate.

"Guys we need to get him medical treatment now." Sheppard began as soon as he was up. "One of us needs to run back to the gate and bring help, including better drugs and a stretcher. The other two will help Ronon back."

"What's wrong with him?" Rodney asked, clearly rattled by seeing Ronon in so much discomfort.

"I'm not a doctor." Sheppard pointed out.

"But you have an idea." McKay stated.

"His symptoms are consistent with Appendicitis, which is why we need to get him to a doctor ASAP."

"I will go to the gate." Teyla volunteered. "Is there anything else I need to ask for?"

"Just drugs, doctors and a stretcher." Sheppard said. "But Teyla keep your radio on and check in every mile." He added, not entirely comfortable with having to split the team up. The Athosian nodded before running off into the distance.

"Those drugs working yet?" Sheppard asked turning to Ronon.

"Think so. Pain not so bad." Ronon said, his face no longer contorted in pain.

"You up for heading back then?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yeah." Ronon replied before noticing Teyla was not around. Reading his thoughts Sheppard explained.

"She's gone on ahead. She'll bring help back."

"No need, I can make it." Ronon said, frustrated at being a burden, as he tried to haul himself to his feet. Unfortunately he was not as uninjured in the fall as he had assumed and as soon as he put weight on his ankle he collapsed. Sheppard's reflexes kicked in and managed to steady the Satedan.

"Your side?" The Colonel questioned.

"No. Ankle." Ronon grimaced as Sheppard helped lower him to the ground. "It's ok, just took me by surprise."

"Well I'll strap it to be on the safe side." Sheppard said before ordering McKay to find something suitable for use as a splint.

When Ronon was finally strapped up Sheppard looked to Rodney "Leave everything that's not necessary. We are going to have to take Ronon's weight and we need to get back to the gate quickly. There is no point in lugging round extra equipment."

McKay nodded and put down his rucksack. He then looked at the bag and opened it. Removing a small pack he then put the bag back on his back.

"McKay I said leave everything unnecessary." Sheppard said, with an air of disbelief in his voice.

"I have." The physicist argued. "Everything else is either vitally important or contains information that could be used against us."

"Such as?"

"Such as the location of Atlantis."

"Fine. But not one complaint, about anything." Sheppard warned. McKay gave a surly nod in response before he and Sheppard took up position either side of Ronon and helped him to his feet. Making sure they had an equal share of his weight they started their long trek back to the gate.

Two hours later Sheppard's radio burst into life.

"Colonel Sheppard do you read."

"Loud and clear Teyla."

"We are making our way to you now. How close are you?"

"We have only made it three miles." Sheppard informed Teyla's group before another voice came through on the radio.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Dr Thorpe, how is Ronon?"

"The painkillers are helping, but not completely." Sheppard said.

"Has the pain spread?" The doctor asked. There was a brief moment of silence until Sheppard replied.

"No. Still localised to that one area."

"Any fever?" Again another silence followed before the radio came back to life.

"He's a little warm."

"Any trouble breathing?"

"No."

"Ok we are heading to you. If the fever gets worse contact us immediately." The doctor replied as the two groups headed towards each other.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the two teams had rendezvoused Ronon could barely walk from the pain. As soon as Dr Thorpe saw Ronon he ordered Sheppard and McKay to lie the big Satedan on the ground so he could examine him. After a few minutes the doctor injected something into Ronon's arm and turned to face the rest of the group.

"We need to get him on the stretcher and back to Atlantis."

"What's wrong with him?" Sheppard asked.

"At this stage I am not certain. There are no signs of trauma round the site of the pain, suggesting that it is something internal. The location of the pain and the slight fever are consistent with appendicitis, but the level of pain is too great. Right now we need to get him back to the infirmary for further tests."

"What did you give him?" Sheppard asked.

"Morphine and sedatives. He should remain out for the trip back." Thorpe said. Sheppard felt worried and frustrated but knew time was an important factor, so rather than questioning Thorpe further he gave the order to head back to Atlantis.

Unfortunately Thorpe's estimate of how long Ronon would remain unconscious was off and when the group were still half an hour from the gate the former runner began writhing in pain. His movements were so great he nearly rolled off the stretcher.

"Ronon, it's Sheppard. Hold still, we are nearly back at the gate." The Colonel said, jogging up along side Ronon on the stretcher. "How are you feeling." Cringing for asking such a stupid question.

"Hurts." Ronon said through gritted teeth.

"Ronon, I can give you something for the pain, but it might make diagnosing you more difficult when we get back. But the choice is yours." Thorpe said, coming up on the other side.

"I'll wait." Ronon grimaced, clenching his fists.

Sharing a worried glance with the doctor Sheppard nodded. "Let's pick up the pace." The Colonel ordered.

As the group sprinted to the gate, Ronon lay, muscles clenched, on the stretcher. Sweat pouring down his face.

As soon as the group made it through the Gate, Ronon was whisked off to the infirmary, Sheppard desperate to follow. However, Woolsey's hovering form told him that was not an option. Fighting his instincts Sheppard hurried up the steps to meet Woolsey, whilst Teyla and McKay followed Ronon to the infirmary.

"Colonel." Woolsey said when Sheppard reached him. "I imagine you wish to be down in the infirmary so I won't keep you long. Just give me the top level of what happened."

"He was showing signs of being unwell, but told Teyla to drop it when she pressed. We carried on and were trying to get the artefact when he screamed in pain and fell. He had the artefact in his pocket on his right hand side just where the pain was. How could I have been so stupid?" He asked before sprinting off to the infirmary, leaving a very confused Woolsey in his wake.

As Sheppard hurried to the infirmary he radioed McKay. "Rodney the artefact, could it have done this?"

"One step ahead of you, I am taking it to the lab, but I doubt it. It is not giving off any type of radiation." McKay replied slightly breathlessly. "I've got a team scanning the database as well for any similar symptoms."

"Keep me posted." Sheppard ordered as he entered the infirmary where Teyla was sitting waiting nervously. Silently he took a seat next to Teyla and waited. As the time silently and slowly slipped by Sheppard began to second guess his actions on the mission, thinking about all the times he should have aborted. If he had turned back when Ronon started to act strangely and what ever it was affecting him had caused those earlier symptoms he would be closer to a cure. If on the other hand it was the ancient device that had caused his friend's pain, again turning back when Ronon for some reason felt unwell would have prevented him ever coming into contact with the device.

Sensing his turmoil Teyla moved her hand to his and giving it a reassuring squeeze said, "It is not your fault." Sheppard nodded half-heartily, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Doc, how is he?" Sheppard said standing as a doctor finally approached.

"So far we can't find any definite cause of his pain. The scans showed his appendix was fine, so we can probably rule that out. The problem is other than the pain his symptoms aren't specific to any one cause. The initial blood work has come back negative for everything." The doctor said. "None of us have seen anything with this presentation before. So either it is something local to Pegasus or it is an unusual reaction, possibly due to his Satedan physiology. Unfortunately it opens up many possibilities and it will take a while to rule them out." The doctor said. "The fact that none of you are showing symptoms may mean it is possibly not anything to do with the planet, perhaps." He continued hesitantly.

"The artefact?" Sheppard probed.

"Well, that is closer to being ruled out. Myself and the nurse had direct contact with it and neither of us showed ill effects, well not yet anyway. Dr McKay's work has found nothing so it is unlikely. But as I said Ronon's physiology is different so I can't rule it out, not yet anyway. However, Teyla did mention that Ronon was feeling unwell before he had contact with it, increasing the chances it has nothing to do with his current state. Although, a combination of the artefact and an illness may cause unusual symptoms." He rambled on.

"How does that help Ronon. He is in pain now, he doesn't want to wait around for you to make up your minds." Sheppard said, beginning to loose his cool. The doctor's manner not helping to temper his frustration.

"John." Teyla said placing a hand on his arm hoping to calm him.

"Sorry." Sheppard muttered. "I'm just worried about Ronon."

"For now we will keep Ronon on high levels of pain killers. This is obviously only a short term solution, but it should keep him comfortable while we try to get to the route of the trouble. Teyla could you come with me please? If it is a Pegasus condition you may be able to shed some light on it. Colonel, if you wish to see Ronon you may." Sharing a glance, Teyla and Sheppard went their separate ways.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Sheppard said as he took a seat by Ronon's bed.

"Better." Ronon said, his hands still clenched.

"I can tell from your relaxed posture. Seriously buddy, the doctors are going to work out what is wrong with you." Sheppard said. "And you'll be back beating up my marines in no time." He smiled, but he could not hide the worry from his eyes.

"You lie worse than you fight." Ronon said. "They don't have any ideas."

"No, they have lots of ideas." Sheppard said. "It is just a question of picking the right one. You want me to get you anything in the mean time?"

"Think I'll just sleep. Drugs making me tired." Ronon slurred, before drifting off.

An hour later Teyla quietly entered the room Ronon had been placed and sat next to Sheppard.

"How is he?" She whispered.

"Sleeping, the drugs are keeping him out of it." Sheppard replied quietly. "How'd it go with you?"

"I don't think I could tell them anything relevant, but they are running tests on my blood. Any news from Rodney?"

"He still can't find anything that should have caused this, but he is still looking." Sheppard answered forlornly.

"He will pull through. Ronon always does." Teyla said, before the two fell into a silence.

Two hours later the doctor appeared in Ronon's room and began to administer a new treatment. Turning to the expectant Sheppard and Teyla he said.

"Whilst we are trying to confirm the diagnosis I will treat for conditions where the treatment is not harmful. I have scaled back his pain meds. When he wakes if he is showing improvement we know we have found the cause. If not we try something else. Until the tests come back this is the best we can do and some of the tests will take a couple of days."

Although, Sheppard was happy the infirmary team were being proactive, their methods did not inspire confidence and when Ronon finally awoke, gasping in pain, Sheppard began to loose more faith. As time passed and treatment after treatment failed Sheppard felt his hope fade.

"How is he?" McKay asked several hours later when he entered the room.

"The same." Sheppard said. "You find anything?" He asked.

"No. I am confident that artefact has nothing to do with his condition. Apart from the fact it is showing no evidence of giving off any form of radiation or ever having given off any radiation, I found it in the database and it is completely harmless."

"Well that's good. I guess." Sheppard replied wearily. "Look I need to report to Woolsey. If anything happens..."

"We'll call you." Teyla assured him.

"How is he?" Woolsey asked looking up from his desk as Sheppard entered his office.

"The same. They are keeping him drugged at the moment to try to relieve the pain, but they are still searching for answers." Sheppard said as he sat down on a spare chair.

"Do you want me to contact Dr Keller?" Woolsey asked.

"I thought the infirmary team said there was nothing she could do?" Sheppard said leaning forward.

"They did. I agree with them, trapped off world with no equipment there is little she could do, but Ronon is on your team and if you want her consulted it is your decision."

"I appreciate the offer but I doubt she could do much from where she is apart from get more stressed. She is back in two days anyway."

"Very well. If you change your mind let me know. And Colonel, I know you are worried about Ronon, but try and get some rest, you look like you need it." Woolsey added causing Sheppard to sub-consciously rub his unshaven face. "In the mean time I have removed you and your team from duty. Major Lorne will be handling your responsibilities until Ronon is out of the woods, assuming you don't want the paperwork."

"Thanks." Sheppard said just as Teyla's voice came over his radio. "Excuse me." He said to Woolsey before answering the call.

"Go ahead Teyla."

Woolsey watched, from behind the desk, Sheppard stiffen.

"I'll be right there." Sheppard said standing. Looking at Woolsey he explained.

"He's got worse." With that he hurried out of the office and ran down to the infirmary.

"What happened?" He asked when he saw Teyla.

"The pain has spread." She explained.

"How bad?" Sheppard asked

"Ah Colonel you are back." The doctor said approaching. "Ronon's pain has started to spread, but Teyla has probably already told you that."

"Yeah, so how bad is it and why is it spreading?"

"I have increased his pain killers to off-set the pain. As for why, I don't know, yet. But I think this could be a good thing. It gives us more evidence to work with. If you'll excuse me I need to look at the latest tests. Feel free to sit with him, but be aware with the higher dose of pain killers he will be asleep more." Not allowing the others time to ask questions he quickly turned and left.

"And you complain about my people skills." McKay muttered as he returned to Ronon's room.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jennifer walked through the Gate back into the clean and powered control room Woolsey greeted her.

"Dr Keller. Welcome back." He looked like he wanted to say something but on seeing Jennifer's face held back. "May I suggest you get some rest." He finally added. "I am sure there will be plenty to do tomorrow."

Jennifer was sure something was a little off, but she needed sleep. After a month of watching people getting very sick and trying to treat them she was exhausted, so she nodded and left the control room. However, she was still CMO and knew she should check in with her staff first, sleep could wait. So she made her way through the quiet corridors of Atlantis focusing on the long, hot bath she was going to have when she finally made it to her quarters. As she neared the infirmary she heard a familiar voice, Rodney's. As much as she liked the physicist she was too tired to put up with his hypochondria and considered going to her room after all. However, her conscience got the better of her and she walked into the infirmary.

"Jennifer!" McKay exclaimed on seeing Jennifer enter the room. "Thank god you're back." He added. "I don't know how much more of your incompetent staff I could take."

"What's wrong Rodney?" Jennifer said trying to mask her weariness.

"Ronon is dying and your useless team aren't helping him." McKay explained. "And there attitude really sucks. At least if you take crap from House you get results. Here you just get crap."

"Ronon? What's wrong with Ronon?" Jennifer asked, all traces of tiredness washed from her body.

"You haven't heard?" McKay asked surprised.

"No. I only returned to the city three minutes ago." Jennifer said scanning the infirmary for Ronon.

"Really? Oh well he's over here." McKay said walking off towards one of the isolation rooms. Dropping her bag in the corner Jennifer quickly followed the physicist through the door. In the room she saw Ronon lying, unmoving, on the bed in the middle of the room, connected to various machines and drips. As she entered Teyla and John, both of whom looked like they were going to collapse from exhaustion, looked round.

"Doc. Good to see you." Sheppard said. Jennifer nodded and rushed over to Ronon, picking up his chart.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"He collapsed on a mission, but no one knows why he collapsed and he seems to be getting worse." Sheppard explained as Jennifer flicked through the chart. "He's been sedated because of the pain."

"How long has he been like this?"

"Nearly three days. There have been lots of tests, but no useful results." Sheppard said.

"Ok, I need to go talk to the doctor on duty, I'll be back." Jennifer replied before leaving, wondering why she had not been contacted before.

When she finally returned Sheppard was pacing the room. "Anything?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Look I know you have gone through these questions several times but I need to get a history, just in case something was missed."

"Sure thing doc." Sheppard said wearily.

After going through the events of the mission again Jennifer nodded and asked.

"Anything unusual before the mission?"

"No. He was eating and beating like normal." Sheppard replied.

"Ok then, I'll go look over some test results." Jennifer said standing.

"What about the Apollo?" Teyla asked.

"Apollo?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yeah, that was strange." Sheppard said rubbing his stubble. "But he was fine after."

"The Apollo?" Jennifer interrupted his musing, frustrated at how much she had missed in her absence. "What happened on the Apollo?"

"He was sick. Ended up hiding in his quarters for most of the trip."

"Did he get seen by a doctor?" Jennifer asked, unaware of this event and silently seething that no one had reported it to her during the daily transmissions.

"When we got back I brought him in here and saw a doctor...something or other. They said he was fine, but drew some blood anyway. But we didn't hear anything else, so I guess everything came back normal." Sheppard explained as Jennifer reached for Ronon's file and desperately flicked through the pages.

"There's no mention in here of a check up or a blood test." Jennifer said eventually.

"It definitely happened." Sheppard said.

"I'm going to try and trace down the blood test results. Can you remember which doctor it was you saw?"

"No, only that they were heading back to Earth on the Apollo. But Marie sorted it." He said hoping Marie could tell Jennifer what she needed, until he remembered the nurse was no longer on base. "But she is on the Apollo and out of contact so no use. Sorry."

"It's ok. If I find anything I'll let you know." Jennifer said leaving.

"Why didn't I think of the Apollo earlier?" Sheppard asked guiltily.

"Because it is probably nothing. So he was sick. He got better and was fine." McKay consoled him. Teyla nodded her appreciation to Rodney who just shrugged as the group fell silent again.

"Why hasn't she found something?" McKay asked after a few hours.

"Give her time Rodney." Sheppard said.

"But-"

"Rodney, she has only just got back, she'll will need time to review the evidence." Teyla said, causing the men to raise their eyebrows at her wording.

"I'm not sure if it Rodney or Woolsey you need to spend less time round." Sheppard commented as Ronon began to stir.

"Ronon, how are you feeling?" Teyla asked squeezing Ronon's hand, trying to offer him support.

"Hurt." He croaked moments before screaming in pain.

"Ronon? Ronon, what's wrong?" Teyla asked full of concern as Sheppard went and called for medical support.

"Make it stop." Ronon cried snatching his hand away from Teyla and placing it over his ear as he screamed in pain.

"Ronon, what's hurting?" Jennifer asked as she sprinted to his side.

"Ear." Ronon gasped between cries.

"Your right one?" Jennifer asked. Ronon nodded in response as he cried out when another wave of pain hit him.

"Ronon, I'm going to give you something for the pain." Jennifer said pushing something through his IV line. "But I need to ask you some questions, so I can't give you anything too strong yet." She said calmly. After a few moments Ronon's writhing became less noticeable.

"Ronon is it just your right ear?"

"Yes." Ronon said through clenched teeth.

"Is that the only new symptom?"

"Pain's worse everywhere." He said looking at Jennifer, who saw raw fear in his eyes.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong. You need to hang in there." She tried to comfort him, before pushing another mixture into his IV line, knocking the former runner out.

"What's happening to him?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm not sure." Jennifer confessed, her voice frustrated. "Whatever it is is spreading. We are running out of time. All his blood work keeps came back normal. Every test that has been run has come back fine. His symptoms are consistent with him having several different illnesses, but none of the tests come back positive."

"I'm sure you'll find the answer." Sheppard said, sensing her feeling of helplessness. "But doc don't push yourself too hard."

"I found the blood taken when you brought him in a month ago." Jennifer said changing subject.

"No new insight though?"

"I don't know yet. The tests were never run. The sample has been sitting in the freezer for the last month. I'm running some tests now. Hopefully they will show something."

* * *

**A/N: **Many thanks to Vana1970 for the House inspiration this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey." Rodney said. "I thought you might want some food." He added placing a tray on the workbench.

"Thanks Rodney, but I'm not very hungry." Jennifer replied wearily.

"I take it nothing new then?"

"No. I had hoped that he had picked something up on his trip to Earth, which would be obvious in the blood work. But..." She trailed off.

"But everything is normal." McKay finished for her.

"I know I'm missing something. It is staring at me, but I just can't see it. Hell I've even started comparing his blood to other samples, including my last test when I was on the planet, quarantined, and free from any cross contamination, but nothing is sticking out as different. It is all the same and...I'm an idiot." She exclaimed as she quickly looked through the microscope again. Then she reached for other blood samples. Having found the one she was after she placed it under the microscope muttering. Finally she exclaimed what an idiot she was again and hopped off her stool and headed into Ronon's room.

Sheppard and Teyla returned from their enforced break in time to see Jennifer sprint into Ronon's room. Despite seeing Rodney loiter around a workbench they both feared the worse.

"What happened?" Sheppard demanded as looked towards the open door to Ronon's room.

"Good news I think." Rodney said looking at Jennifer's empty seat.

"You think?"

"I think Jennifer had an idea, then she kept saying she was an idiot before running off into Ronon's room."

"Well that's..." Sheppard started before Ronon's deep and pained voice vibrated round the room.

"You're meant to be good at your job but you're weak and pathetic. You don't deserve to be here. Go back to Earth, you'll never fit in. You have ruined my life. I'm loosing my hearing and my sight because of you. Why can't you accept you don't belong." Not waiting for Ronon to finish his rant Sheppard hurried over to Ronon's room. However, by the time he got there Ronon was silently unconscious again. Jennifer standing to his side was examining his face one handed. Not sure if he should signal his arrival or not Sheppard eventually decided to shut the door as loudly as possible without slamming it. The noise still caused Jennifer to jump.

"Sorry doc, didn't mean to scare you." Sheppard apologised.

"That's ok. I just wasn't expecting it." Jennifer said snapping her head back round towards Ronon.

"What did he mean about his sight?"

"He has started to loose vision in his right eye." Jennifer said whilst continuing to examine the Satedan. After a few moments she stood up straight, keeping her right arm close to her side and eyes away from Sheppard, and headed to the door.

"He's sedated. I doubt he will wake up for a few hours, but if you want to stay with him you can." With that she left the room not giving Sheppard the chance to say anything further.

Outside Ronon's room an awkward and stunned silence hung in the air. Everyone still focusing on Ronon's outburst rather than there duties. When Jennifer emerged the populous of the room moved in perfect unison to avert their eyes away from the doctor, causing Jennifer to feel very self-conscious. Trying to ignore everyone round her she headed to the far side of the infirmary towards a nurse where she stopped and issued orders, all the while not moving her arm. Eventually she made her way back through the sea of awkward looking infirmary staff to her office, which she entered and shut the door.

"Should you...talk to her?" McKay whispered to Teyla, who quirked an eyebrow in response. "I mean she might be upset and you're, well, a woman."

"I believe friendship is a more important factor than sex." Teyla replied.

"I so joined the conversation at the wrong point." Lorne quipped as he approached McKay and Teyla. "Why is everyone acting strange? Has something happened to Ronon?" He asked, all humour quickly disappearing from his voice.

"No. He just lost his temper with Jennifer and said some pretty harsh stuff."

"Where is she?" Lorne questioned as a nurse entered Jennifer's office carrying a small box.

"In her office." McKay said. Lorne didn't hang around to hear McKay's next comment instead he strode towards Jennifer's office.

"Hey doc." Lorne greeted pushing her door open. "What's happened?" He asked noticing a nurse applying a splint to Jennifer's arm.

"Nothing, it is just a sprain." Jennifer replied wearily causing the nurse to tut. "Something wrong?" She asked Lorne, ignoring the nurse.

"Just swung by to see how you are. How'd you sprain your wrist?"

"It is only a sprain, stop fussing." Jennifer snapped.

"Did Ronon do it?" Lorne continued.

"He didn't mean to. He's in so much pain he doesn't know what he's doing." Jennifer said.

"Shouldn't he be restrained? Next time it might not be a wrist. Does Colonel Sheppard know?"

"Evan. He is sedated. The sooner I find a cure the sooner he won't be a threat to anyone so go and let me work."

Scrunching his eyebrows Lorne frowned, but obediently left the office heading back to McKay and Teyla.

"She ok?' McKay asked.

"Great." Lorne replied, his answer dripping in sarcasm. When Teyla quirked an eyebrow he explained his response.

An hour later a nurse entered Ronon's room. The nurse immediately went to Ronon's side and hooked up two new bags. She then turned to Sheppard, Teyla and McKay.

"Dr Keller would like to speak to you?"

"Ok." McKay said, surprised by the nurse feeling the need to announce the news.

"I think she means outside." Sheppard said standing.

"Why?" McKay asked.

"She is worried that her presence might antagonise Ronon." The nurse explained causing the three healthy team members to share knowing glances.

"Doc? How's the wrist?" Sheppard asked leaving the room.

"Fine." Jennifer replied before speedily moving on. "Ok, I think I have found what is wrong with him. If I am right he should start to show improvement in a few hours, but it will be a longer road to recovery."

"What's wrong with him and is it in anyway contagious?" McKay asked.

"No Rodney you are safe. The sample that was taken just after you returned on the Apollo showed the presence of the Chicken Pox virus."

"The kids' illness?" McKay questioned.

"Yes Rodney."

"Aren't you meant to get spots with it. Shouldn't it have been really obvious?" McKay continued.

"Yes, but you said," she started while looking at Sheppard, "that he locked himself away for most of the trip."

"Yeah." Sheppard confirmed.

"My guess is that he had the normal symptoms, but no one saw him."

"So what's that got to do with what's wrong with him now?" Sheppard asked.

"Although his body fought of the virus, part remained in his nervous system."

"Shingles?" Sheppard guessed.

"Yes, but with complications."

"Complications?" Rodney parroted.

"Yes. Look I am still not sure by he reacted so badly but the tests I have just run confirmed the presence of the virus. Shingles normally effects the nerves on one side of the body, which explains why everything Ronon has experienced has been on his right. But his reaction was extremely severe, especially seeing how healthy he normally is, so there is a chance there is something else is at work here as well. For now we will treat the shingles and see what happens."

"But shingles doesn't have a cure." Sheppard said.

"True-ish. I have started Ronon on a course of anti-viral meds, steroids, pain meds and vitamins. Between them they should relieve his symptoms and help reverse the virus."

"Vitamins?" McKay asked incredulously.

"Don't knock them Rodney." Jennifer said wearily.

"Shouldn't you have noticed Shingles in his blood work. I mean wouldn't it have been really obvious?" McKay asked bluntly. "I mean he should have been fixed ages ago."

"Yes Rodney." Jennifer said guiltily. "There are traces in his blood of the Chicken Pox virus, but ninety percent of the personal have that so it didn't stand out. When looking at the blood everyone, including myself, forgot, or ignored, the fact he is not from Earth. The test for Shingles is not a standard procedure and it is an Earth illness so no one thought about testing him for it. Anyway if you'll excuse me I have some more tests to run." She said as she turned and left the group. Sheppard looked at Teyla who nodded and chased after Jennifer.


	8. Chapter 8

"So?" Sheppard asked hovering behind Jennifer who was reading the latest test results off a screen.

"So," Jennifer started, "these test results are encouraging."

"I sense hesitation." Sheppard replied gloomily.

"No. Just double checking the results." Jennifer replied distractedly. Finally she looked at the assembled group and said.

"There are signs the treatment is working, but as I said it will not work instantaneously. Until the virus is under control he will still be in terrible pain. So I am going to keep him sedated for awhile, giving the drugs a chance to work. When he wakes the worse should be over and his sight and hearing should have returned to normal, if Shingles is the underlying cause. Until he wakes up though we won't know for sure."

"How long?" McKay asked.

"I don't know Rodney. Seeing how he reacted to the virus in the first place it could take a long time, especially if there is something else at play, or his body could start working normally in which case it could be hours. I will monitor him closely and keep you updated." Jennifer said.

Eighteen hours later Jennifer entered Ronon's room, so exhausted she could barely stand.

"Well?" McKay asked jumping up.

"I am going to give the go ahead to wake him up." Jennifer replied. "When he does wake I don't want you to agitate him. I want him to remain calm."

"You make it sound like you won't be here." McKay said suspiciously.

"That is because I won't. As I said he needs to remain calm. Last time he saw me he got upset, so just in case he reacts in the same way I will keep my distance."

"But shouldn't you be here?" McKay yammered.

"Rodney, if something goes wrong, there is not much I can do one handed. I'll just be outside." She smiled. "I expect him to wake up in about thirty minutes." She added as she left the room.

Sheppard and Teyla shared a silent glance before turning their attention back to Ronon.

Half an hour later the tension was building in the room.

"How long has it been?" McKay asked.

"About ten seconds longer than the last time you asked." Sheppard replied.

"Shouldn't he be awake then?"

"She said about thirty minutes Rodney, not exactly thirty." Sheppard responded.

"But he never oversleeps." McKay threw back.

"Don't think this is the same thing as an afternoon nap." Sheppard pointed out.

"What if he doesn't wake up? What if Jennifer's wrong?"

"Rodney, Ronon is a fighter, he will pull through." Teyla assured him just as Ronon twitched. Squeezing Ronon's hand Teyla leaned towards the Satedan.

"Ronon, can you here me?" She asked as Sheppard and McKay took up residence on his other side.

"Te..." He started as he blinked.

"Are you in pain?" Teyla asked. Before she could answer a medical team rushed in and moved Sheppard's team out of the way whilst they ran some tests. By the time they were done Ronon was asleep again.

"Should he have done that?" McKay questioned.

"Done what?" The confused doctor asked.

"Gone to sleep."

"Yes Dr McKay. He will drift in and out for a couple of hours."

"Well how was he?" McKay pressed.

"He was not awake long enough to confirm anything, but the readings look good. We will know more in a few more hours." The doctor replied.

"So we just wait?" McKay asked.

"Yes Dr McKay." The doctor said leaving, as Sheppard's team returned to their seats.

For the next few hours Ronon drifted in and out of consciousness as the team became more and more frustrated, not helped by McKay's rumbling stomach.

"McKay will you go get something to eat?" Sheppard eventually snapped.

"What if he wakes up when I'm gone?"

"I'll get peace." Ronon said hoarsely.

"Ronon, how are you feeling?" Teyla asked, whipping her head round.

"Sore, tired. What happened?"

"You had a kid's illness." McKay said causing Ronon to frown.

"How's your vision?" Sheppard asked.

"Fine." Ronon replied unable to think why it wouldn't be.

"Mr Dex, you're awake." A doctor, Ronon didn't recognise, said approaching his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Um, well if you could excuse us." The doctor said to the rest of Ronon's team, "I need to run a few tests."

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"To see how you are."

"I'm fine." Ronon shrugged.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." The doctor said ushering the team out of the room.

A few minutes later the doctor emerged and was immediately surrounded by the remainder of Sheppard's team.

"He will be fine." The doctor said before waving the team off and heading straight for Jennifer who was falling to sleep in her office.

The conversation was barely started when Rodney came hurrying over.

"He's not ok."

"What's happened?" Jennifer asked springing up and rushing to Ronon's room. When she arrived in the room she saw Ronon sleeping soundly.

"He's asleep, again." Rodney said.

"That is to be expected Rodney." Jennifer said wearily.

"You sure?" McKay asked. "Cos your team kinda screwed up the diagnosis."

Jennifer grabbed the chart and reviewed it, confirming the picture her subordinate had just painted was correct.

"I'm sure. He is out of the woods. He just needs rest." Jennifer assured him.

"As do you." Teyla said.

"Yeah doc go rest." Sheppard half suggested, half ordered.

"I'm going, but I'll get regular updates from my staff. If you are worried about anything call me." She demanded before reluctantly leaving.

"Doc, you still seem to be here." Sheppard said a few hours later as he stretched his legs, wondering round the infirmary.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok and try to work out why he reacted so badly."

"And?"

"As far as I can tell he is still fine. His improvement is surprisingly fast. As for why, I have no idea. It could just be his different physiology. I mean if his body has never been exposed to a similar type of virus he would have no defences and get hit worse. That could explain why when he got the anti virals he showed such rapid improvement, I mean they would have effectively kick started his immune system." She hypothesised. "But you probably aren't interested in that part are you?" She said noticing Sheppard's slightly glazed look.

"Not as long as he will be ok." He smiled.

"It is all looking good."

"So why are you still here?"

"Just in case."

"We have radios for that situation." Sheppard smiled kindly. "So either go get some rest or I'll get Lorne down here to ensure it."

Jennifer quirked an eyebrow then sighed. Holding her good arm up she said.

"I'm going. But if anything happens at all-"

"In the exceptional case when you staff don't, I'll call you back." He promised. "Now go." He ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

"You were lucky Ronon. If the doc hadn't figured it out it would have been a lot worse." Sheppard said hours later when Ronon was fully with it.

"Not that you gave her any gratitude." McKay muttered.

"I haven't seen her." Ronon said confused.

"That's because she is probably avoiding you." McKay said causing Ronon to feel even more confused.

"Why?"

"Why?" McKay parroted. "Probably because you treated her like crap."

"Rodney." Sheppard warned, but by now Ronon was getting agitated and Rodney was getting into full swing.

"What's he talking about?" The former runner asked looking from Teyla to Sheppard.

"You were suffering from a lot of pain and a fever. You said some things." Teyla started to explain.

"What things?" Ronon asked getting more agitated.

"It's not important." Sheppard eventually answered.

"Tell me." Ronon growled. Reluctantly Sheppard gave a very brief summary of events.

"And there was the wrist." McKay added.

"Rodney." Sheppard snapped.

"What? He is going to see next time he sees here."

"Wrist, what happened to her wrist?" Ronon growled, getting worked up.

"Well you sprained it." McKay explained.

"Sprained? How?" Ronon asked getting increasingly upset, so much so his heart monitor was displaying a much faster rate, causing a nurse to rush into the room.

"What's going on here?" She demanded as she double checked the monitor. "Actually I don't care. All of you are to leave now." She ordered. Noticing movement from Ronon she added. "Except you Mr Dex, even if you recover quickly from the virus you still have a damaged ankle that needs rest."

"At least if he is trying to escape he must be on the mend." A smiling Sheppard said.

"Quite. And he will mend even better if he rests so you are all banned from the infirmary for six hours." The nurse said. Noticing they weren't moving she added. "Out now, or do you want me to contact Dr Keller?"

"We'll see you later. Try and rest, my marines are going soft." Sheppard said as he reluctantly left. Before following him Teyla squeezed Ronon's hand and said.

"I'll be back later. Please rest."

Jennifer was sound asleep dreaming of her safe life in Chippewa Falls when her alarm went off. Groaning she rolled over and hit the clock, only to find it didn't silence.

Realising it was her door, not her alarm, she groaned again and rolled out of bed. Still in a daze she padded over to the offending source of noise and ran her hand over the pad allowing the bright light of the corridor to wash through her room. Squinting against the brightness she looked at the figure in her door way. Quickly blinking away the sleep she did a double take before asking.

"Ronon?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." The Satedan apologised when he saw the large, dark bags under Jennifer's eyes.

"It's ok, I wasn't asleep." She lied before asking. "What are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary. How did you get here?"

"I walked. I wanted to see you." Ronon said awkwardly.

"Ronon you shouldn't be out of bed. You need to rest." She chastised him.

"I needed to speak to you. I'll go back afterwards."

Jennifer looked at Ronon wondering how he was still standing.

"You'd better come in." She said, stepping to one side and trying to turn the lights on, still trying to work out how Ronon had managed to get to her quarters as Ronon silently limped into her room.

"Sit." She ordered pointing to a chair. Obediently Ronon sat down and looked at Jennifer who sat down on the edge of her bed, noticing for the first time the strapping on her wrist.

"What happened?" He asked pointing towards Jennifer's arm.

"It's just a sprain." Jennifer replied.

"Did I do it?" Ronon asked, guilt written over his face.

"Ronon, it is just a sprained wrist. You, however, should be asleep in the infirmary." Jennifer said trying to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"They, Sheppard, Teyla and McKay told me what I did. I'm sorry."

"Ronon you were in pain and very ill. My staff screwed up with a blood test. You had every right to be angry."

"Not with you."

"Ronon, you probably didn't know what you were saying. You needed to vent and I was there."

"I made it personal." Ronon said, his face still laced with guilt.

"Believe me Ronon angry patients are a fact of life being a doctor." Jennifer smiled.

"I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't." Jennifer said.

"But you've been avoiding me." Ronon said causing Jennifer to laugh.

"You have been spending far too much time with Rodney. His ego is rubbing of on you." Jennifer said. "When you still had the fever I stayed away as I didn't want to aggravate you further. As soon as you came out of the woods and I was sure you were going to be ok I left the infirmary so I could get some sleep. It's been over a month since I've slept for more than four hours at a time."

"So you're ok?" Ronon pressed.

"I'm fine. Although, if you don't go back to the infirmary or if you sneak out again I won't be." Jennifer smiled wearily.

"I'm still sorry."

"Sorry enough for you to take a wheel chair back to the infirmary?" Jennifer asked, causing Ronon to raise his eyebrows. "Come on I'll walk you back." She added standing.

"You should go back to bed."

"I should, but I'm taking you to the infirmary first." She said sternly as she pulled on her trainers and searched her room for a sweater. When she was ready she looked back at Ronon who still wore a guilty expression. Holding out her hand she smiled at him.

"Come on, lets get you back before they send out a search party." She said helping Ronon to his feet.

"So we're good?" Ronon asked.

"We're good." Jennifer smiled.

--The End

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And a special thanks to Bellestarr01 for the Chicken Pox idea and Vana1970 for helping me work House in there.


End file.
